ilovelucyandrickyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy and Ethel Buy the Same Dress
|season = 3 |number = 2 |overall = 69 |airdate = October 19, 1953 |production = 3-2 / 069 |imdb = tt0609286 |writer = Bob Carroll Jr. Madelyn Pugh Jess Oppenheimer |director = William Asher |previous = "The Girls Go Into Business" (Season 3 premiere) |next = "Equal Rights" |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/CoPrez.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/FriendshipRehearsal.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/SameDress.jpg Lucy and Ethel Buy the Same Dress was the 69th episode of I Love Lucy, also the 2nd episode of Season 3 of the series. The episode, was directed by William Asher, originally aired on CBS-TV on October 19, 1953. Synopsis The girls are going to appear on TV with their club, having chosen to sing Cole Porter's "Friendship" in celebration of their bond. Everybody's pleased, until the two women buy the same dress for the occasion. Plot The Wednesday Afternoon Fine Arts League is putting on a variety show. Lucy falsely promises to get Ricky to be the emcee, as a way for her to get elected chairman. Lucy eventually uses reverse psychology on Ricky to get him to agree to be in the show. Lucy and Ethel plan to sing "Friendship" together during the show. All is well until they find out they've both bought the same dress to wear. They each agree to take the dress back, but both secretly keep it and wear it the night of the performance. They end up fighting during the song and pulling apart each others' dresses. Trivia *This is the first time since "The Club Election" that we ever see Lucy and Ethel serving as co-presidents of the Wednesday Afternoon Fine Arts League. *A good portion of the beginning part of the club meeting was deleted for syndication. The DVD restored the whole scene. *Ethel got her dress at Macy's; Lucy got hers at Gimbel's. *In this episode, we learn the first of what will be Ethel's three different middle names. Her middle name is "Louise" in this episode, an inside joke, having been named after William Frawley's hated ex-wife. *The wrap-around blouse Lucy wears during the club meeting (and in many other episodes) was one of Lucille Ball's favorites and made Elois Jenssen's designs an instant success with Lucy. She really liked the design to wear after her second C-section, and she often wore the blouse in real life. *At the end of the final "Friendship" number, right before Ricky and Fred come to pull the girls off stage, watch closely as Vivian Vance pulls on flower vines at the top of Lucy's dress. She was tugging so hard that she nearly exposed Lucy! *We learn that Carolyn Appleby's husband, Charlie, is the manager of a local TV station. Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz Guest starring *Shirley Mitchell ... as Marion Strong *Doris Singleton ... as Caroline Appleby *Ruth Perrott ... as Clubwoman *Hazel Pierce ... as Clubmember Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes